


Merlin: The Depth of Secrets

by mag_writes_stuff



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed, Merlin - Freeform, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_writes_stuff/pseuds/mag_writes_stuff
Summary: Arthur notices Merlin acting strange and later that week on a hunting trip everything changes. And after that more unfolds.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

This day went all wrong Arthur thought. Arthur Pendragon was sitting in his room whilst waiting for his love, Guinevere, to come to bed. He was thinking over how unusual the day was. Yet the day wasn't unusual. Everything went the same. He woke up. He ate breakfast. He trained. He did all of the other duties he had to do and he was about to go to bed. Everything was exactly the same except it felt like the world had turned upside down.

Arthur shook himself back to the world as Gwen sat next to him on the bed. She leaned her head on her shoulder and then raised her head a bit before kissing him on the cheek. "Arthur. What is wrong?" She asked him. Arthur turned towards her and denied everything," Nothing my dear. The day was unusual that is all."

Gwen sat up straighter and looked at him straight on. Her eyes scanned every feature of his face looking for an idea of what he meant. She then spoke saying," Then we shan't sleep until I figure out what it is was so unusual about the day." Arthur sighed. He knew there was no escaping her caring clutches now.

"Let's start with the morning." Gwen said.

Arthur began," Well, Merlin came into our room and you were already out and about. He woke me up with that stupid ' Rise and shine!' thing of his. He laid my clothes on the bed and started going over my schedule for the day. Then he went and got my breakfast. I ate and he returned the dishes to the kitchen. That's it. And yet that part of the day feels so off..."

They were quiet for a moment before Gwen began," Did you have an unfriendly conversation at all?"

Arthur thought for a moment before realizing." That is what it was..."

"What?" Gwen asked confused? "Did you get in a fight again?"

"No, no." Arthur replied. "Merlin was off today. He wasn't just fumbling around like an idiot. I was like every movement of his was cautious..."

"Well, now that we've figured out the cause. Then tomorrow you should talk to him. Maybe he didn't sleep well the night before. Just see how it goes tomorrow."


	2. Reasons

He couldn't sleep. No. He wouldn't sleep. He may be exhausted but the nightmares were worse. The nightmares drained him of all the comfort he used to have. It was like he just arrived in Camelot again and was seeing a sorcerer beheaded. He was terrified. He has always been scared but this was a new level of scared. He couldn't even look Arthur in the eyes for more than a millisecond. He could barely suppress the flinches whenever any of the Knights or Arthur raised there voices whether in excitement or just over boisterous displays. And today Arthur had noticed. Merlin had seen Arthur's expression as he had left the room for the night. Arthur had looked concerned but that most likely translated to Arthur somehow finding out about Merlin's magic and considering the best type of wood for the pyre. Yet there was no way Arthur could have found out. So hopefully that was just another one of his overworking mind's shots in the dark. 

He didn't want to go to sleep. He didn't want to see his friend burning him alive and banishing him while his mind was supposed to be quiet. He was tired. He was tired of being scared and he couldn't change that. He was tired because of his lack of sleep due to the dreams. But he was even more tired and scared after the dreams and any encounters with Arthur. 

So instead of going to sleep, he snuck out of the castle . He was a master at it by now and got out easily. He went into the woods and once he was a little bit away from the road, he sat down against a tree. He pulled his knees to his chest and let his head fall on top of his knees. 

After maybe half an hour he decided to just sit with his legs crossed on top of each other and practice a small bit of magic. He made the grass grow a few inches around him and soon after a while of messing around he got tired. So in a daze he made his way stealthily back into the Castle and up to the physicians chambers. He then snuck back into his room and laid on his bed. He then tried his best to not fall asleep. But despite himself, he drifted off. 


	3. Concern

It was around noon but a small while after lunch. The Knights and Arthur were out on a hunting trip. Merlin had come along as well because he just always does. He is riding behind Arthur with Gwaine to his side. They were still on a road and were just laughing about and making jokes. Most likely their talking had scared away all of the animals but that was fine. 

Arthur was in front of Merlin on the road and therefore couldn't study how he acted as well as he should be able to. Yet he was still listening as intently as he could whenever Merlin spoke while also listening for any movement in the brush around them that might indicate an animal or a bandit.

They had just switched to a smaller path that wasn't big enough for their horses to go through without making to much noise. So they all steadily walked in a single file line. Quietly they were still making jokes and holding in laughter. But then there was a crack in the forest around them and they all became completely silent. 

Arthur motioned for everyone to quietly slink off the path and into the forest. They were spread out in a complex positioning system which basically looked like they had been splattered about with no thinking. Merlin was about fifteen yards away from Arthur in a diagonal line. Leon was the closest to Arthur and his eyes were sweeping in front of him. Slowly a doe emerged in their line of sight. Arthur drew his bow.

_____________switchidty do da to merlins perspecitive________

Merlin watched as the doe sniffed the ground and walked peacefully forward completely unaware of the hunting party looking at her. He looked on silently as Arthur drew his bow and prepared an arrow quickly. Just then a spike of loud noise ran through his mind and he was made nauseous by the energy suddenly brought upon him. He started to sway and then the ground rushed up to meet him.

____________________switicdty do da to Arthur's perspective_________________

Arthur was just perfecting the aim where it was sure to kill instantly knowing that Merlin would fuss if the doe suffered a second too long. Just then a soft thump of something hitting the ground startled the doe and off she flew out of their sight. He was about to scold Merlin for his clumsiness when he heard Gwaine shout, " Merlin!." 

He turned around quicker than he would have before and saw Merlin slumped laying on the ground unconscious with Percival beside him checking his pulse and making sure he was okay. Gwaine was next to Merlin in a flash looking over him and worrying about. Arthur ran the short 15 yards towards Merlin and asked the group of knights who now surrounded the raven haired boy what just happened. 

Percival replied," I think he must have fainted. Yet he is shaking ever so slightly with it getting worse every few seconds before calming back down."

Arthur commanded the Knights besides Percival to start up a camp and to bring the horses to the area. He stood watch over the proceedings and as look out whilst the camp was being prepared. They laid Merlin on a bedroll and then weren't so sure about what to do next. They couldn't do anymore for the boy. It wasn't a normal occurrence that you plan for so they all sat in a circle with their thoughts. 

After possibly just five minutes of silence and the men watching Merlin's ever so slight shaking in his unconsciousness, Gwaine started to speak. "I think we need to recap what just happened because I think we are all very confused." Gwaine looked around at the other knights and when no one piped up to start he began. "Well looks like I'll be the one to start this train crash of a recap. SO Arthur was about to shoot a doe and then next thing we know is the doe is startled off by Merlin falling to the ground completely out of it." He looks around at the others and they all nod towards the ground none of them really having anything else to say. 

The day soon turns to dusk and the men eat a bland dinner of bread, cheese, and dried meat. They then plan the watch hours for the night and all but Lancelot who took first watch went to sleep. 

Lancelot looked away from the camp knowing that if he looked inwards his eyes would fall to Merlin and to many questions without answers would rush towards his head. 


	4. Reality and Dreams

The sky was laced with dark clouds that threatened them from above. Merlin was sitting in a cell with his hands cuffed above him. His wrists hurt but nothing hurt more than Arthur swearing his fate to the pyre. It all happened so fast. He walked into Arthur's room to wake him and suddenly he was grabbed by guards who knocked him out. He awoke in this cell with Arthur outside betraying him towards his fiery doom. Now he somehow transported to outside where he was being tied to the wood by Percival and Gwaine. All of his friends and even Gaisus surrounded the pyre their faces contorted in hatred and disgust, Then Arthur with his kingly crown upon his head threw the torch at the pyre and instantly flames licked at Merlin's heels. He couldn't even scream. He couldn't speak. All he knew was the fear of his friends and of the hurt from their betrayal. He noticed only the tears tracing their way down his cheeks. He couldn't breathe from the smoke. He hoped he would suffocate before he burned. He closed his eyes tight with pain and hurt. 

Then a scene appeared on top of that with Arthur running him through with his sword. And another scene of Freya spitting at him for letting her die in agony. Another of Gwen pushing him off the tower when he revealed his magic to her. All of these things happened at the same time. 

He couldn't breathe the smoke was choking him.

He couldn't feel the ground beneath him as he fell further.

He couldn't stop staring at a torn red dress that he had given Freya.

He couldn't see, his eyes scrunched together in fear, pain, agony, and betrayal.

He couldn't help but laugh and cry at his own stupidity thinking that these people would ever care for him and accept his magic.

Then he woke up... The knights and Arthur were surrounding him. He was in a forest. He was terrified. He shot up and tried to run but slipped on his bedroll and fell down. He could feel more tears tracing their way down his cheeks. He could see his friends eyes wide with surprise as he tried to get away from them. He locked eyes with Arthur who looked so confused and that made him stop breathing for a second. He got up again still to quickly but this time he didn't fall. He turned around and started sprinting away from those who he had called friends. He could barely hear their shouts of shock, surprise, and confusion as he ran from them. His tears were blinding but he didn't stop. He couldn't tell if they were chasing him or not. But he just wanted them to let him go. He didn't know what cruelty this was or why he had experienced all of those terrible things and how he was now in the middle of the forest.

He kept running until his legs gave out which actually wasn't to far.Once he stopped he could hear the knights shouting for him to come back and could hear their feet as they got closer. He hid himself behind a large tree and sat with his knees to his chest while trying to muffle himself. 

All he heard when they yelled for him was screams of hatred and distorted voices. He didn't know what he had dreamed and what he hadn't. Maybe he had gone unconscious at the pyre and this was what his mind was thinking.

But either way. This felt real. He was shaking and now silently crying. He could hear the knights still calling for him and they were close enough he could hear their approach. He shoved his hand over his ears. 

_____________________________________

They had all woken up and packed up most of camp. They had checked on Merlin already so now they all sat around not really doing anything. That's when Merlin started to mumble in his unconsciousness. All of their eyes instantly turned towards the boy who had broken the silence. Percival got up to check on him as he was the most gentle and skilled in medical profession although he wasn't sure what had happened to Merlin.

"You guys should come here..." Percival said quietly after a moment.

So they all got up and sat closer to Merlin. 

What they first thought was sweat was actually tears covering his face. He was starting to shake more violently and his mumbling was frantic and undecipherable. 

Leon broke their silence," Percival, what is happening."

He responded," I'm not exactly sure. But he might be having some sort of nightmare."

Lancelot then asked," Should we wake him up?"

Percival shrugged so Gwaine reached out and shook Merlin's shoulder gently. Yet that seemed to turn out a horrible idea. Merlin shrunk away from the touch even in his sleep and the shaking got even worse. 

Gwaine pulled back his hand quickly with a wide eyed expression on his face. Suddenly the mumbling stopped altogether and it was quiet. Merlin still had tears falling out of his eyes quickly and was still convulsing but the mumbling had stopped. Then with one last completely decipherable sentence," Please, no, I didn't mean to, I.. please." Merlin sat up his eyes wide with fear and perfectly still. It took him no less than a second to let out even more words aimed at those around him . "Go away. Let me be. Please. Please. I .. I' m sorry. Don't. no." And then he stood too quickly and fell back down. All of the knights and Arthur stared at him with wide eyes.

Merlin took one last look at them and bolted. All of them rose suddenly and called out for him to come back. 

"I'm going after him" Gwaine and Lancelot said at the same time.

And all of the knights and Arthur agreed because they raced after Merlin. 

Merlin was agile and quick on the best of occasions and that helped him now but with his sobbing he stumbled as he ran. 


	5. The Semicircle

Gwaine was the first to reach Merlin. He found him sitting with his knees to his chest. Shaking as tears slid down his face. He had his hands pushed hard over his ears and his eyes were scrunched up so tight it must have been painful. Lancelot was the next to reach them and then the rest of the knights soon after with Arthur. They all locked eyes with each other once before staring back down at the raven haired boy before them. Gwaine sat down with his legs crossed in front of Merlin. 

"Merlin... I'm going to take your hands off your ears, okay." Gwaine said.

There was no response so Gwaine slowly reached out his hands towards Merlin's When they made contact Merlin flinched back so hard he hit his head against the tree. Gwaine kept his hold on Merlin's hands though. He very carefully brought Merlin's hands away from his ears and kept hold of them. 

Merlin only acknowledged the advancement by tensing up and pushing himself back against the tree. 

Gwaine shushed Merlin a bit and tried to get him to calm down. But this was to no avail. The rest of the knights and Arthur sat a few feet behind the pair making a semicircle around them. 

Lancelot began to speak softly to Merlin while Gwaine still sat holding Merlin's hands in his.

"Hey Merlin. This is Lancelot speaking right now. I'm not really sure if you can decipher these things so uh ya. But yesterday you uh passed out while we were hunting so we set up camp and you were shaking and this morning you started mumbling and crying and shaking more. And then you woke up and I guess here we are now. We uh don't know what is going on but we're here. And you're safe. So uh ya..."

Lancelot stopped speaking and looked from the ground to Merlin. He was still tense, crying, and shaking but he seemed to have heard. 

After a few moments of no one speaking, they heard Merlin take a deep breath. They look to him and saw he had untensed a tiny bit. He was still pressing himself towards the tree but it was a small success. Merlin then slowly opened his eyes and looked around at his friends sitting around him and Gwaine. He made eye contact with a few of them and they all smiled softly. When he made eye contact with Gwaine, he brought his hands away from Gwaine's and clasped them in front of his knees holding his knees to his chest. Merlin then looked at the ground which had became very intriguing. 

Arthur then cleared his throat which made Merlin tightly shut his eyes and flinch back again. He kept his eyes closed but let himself relax a bit. Arthur then spoke whilst eyeing Merlin with concern. "So uhm I'm not sure what just happened or why any of it happened but uhm ya. I hope that you are good now?" He ended his sentence with what wasn't supposed to be a question." 

Then to all there surprise Merlin spoke quietly and they had to strain to hear him, "Uhm ya I guess so...." His voice had shaken through the whole sentence.

Leon then spoke, "C'mon Merlin. I may not be one of the people here closest to you but even I can tell that you are still not alright..."

Merlin sighed. And they all figured he had hoped they would believe him. Merlin replied," Well I guess you're correct..." Merlin was still tense but the shaking had died away.

None of them really knew what to do now. They weren't sure if they should press for more information or if they should leave it be. So they all just sat there picking at the ground.

It had been maybe half an hour of them all doing nothing when Merlin was about to let his knees fall away from his chest and into a crossed over each other position. But then as he was shifting his eyes widened, his knees pulled back to his chest again, his hands went back over his ears and he pressed himself back up against the tree. This time after he started shaking he started to repeat the word 'no' over and over again and a few tears slid out of his eyes. His eyes slammed closed and he started shaking his head. 

The knights and Arthur were now completely concerned again and frightened for their friend.

________________Merlin perspective again_______________________

I was just getting into a comfier position when the scenes and noises and screaming came back. There seemed to be no escape. In the scenes everything happened again. Arthur ran me though with a sword. My friends burned me alive. They sentenced me to drowning in one of the wells. They pushed me over buildings. They blamed me. Everything was happening. And no longer was I sitting in the middle of my friends awkwardly. No. I was experiencing all of these things. I can't breathe. The smoke is blinding me. I need to escape. I need to escape. I need to escape. I need to escape. I need to escape.

________________________________________________

Everyone around Merlin look on in concern and horror as Merlin relapsed back into whatever it was. The same thought pushed through into everyone's mind. He was just beginning to calm down. Everything went so well. What went wrong? Yet no one could find an answer. 

Gwaine tried to remove Merlin's hands from his ears again but this time instead of just flinching and letting his friend help, Merlin pushed himself farther back against the tree and struggled against Gwaine. Gwaine paused for a moment before trying again to take Merlin's hands in his own and away from his ears. Merlin struggled and flinched away the whole time but eventually Gwaine got Merlin's hands away from his ears. Merlin was still continuously repeating no and some of the repeats slurred together at the rate he was saying it. 

A few seconds later, Merlin's eyes shot open and again he looked terrified. He was no longer mumbling. Yet he was shaking. He looked around at the knights and at Arthur. He saw none of them had had weapons except for small hunting knives on their belts. He saw Gwaine was holding onto his hand and looking right at him with concern. Merlin opened his mouth to say something but he didn't know what. He could never explain what happened. 


	6. Bandits

As they sat there Merlin spoke as if none of it had just happened," So..uh. We should probably head back to the castle. Right?" Even though all of them were surprised at how well Merlin just pulled the rug over the situation they all agreed and went back to where their camp had been to collect their horses and supplies. When they got there everyone began to gather up their things that they had dropped earlier that morning. That's when they realized that they didn't have pots out and if they did it would have already been put away. Someone had put them there.

At that moment over 20 bandits ran on them. They had their swords drawn and were ready to kill. None of the Knights nor Arthur had any of their weapons at hand. They had no chance whatsoever. Merlin raised his hand and shouted Wáce ierlic!. All of the bandits went flying away from them . All of the knights and Arthur looked at him with surprise and other emotions that he didn't want to know. They all were just standing there so Lancelot yelled," Horses,go!" Everyone scrambled for their horses and mounted. They then were off before any of the bandits recovered. 

When they reached the road Arthur told them to go the opposite way of the castle. They stopped after an hour of riding in silence. Arthur turned to face them whilst still on his horse and gave commands. " set up camp. Someone tie up Merlin or guard him or whatever. "At this Lancelot and Gwaine started to protest but Arthur sent them a death glare and they quieted down. Merlin's face contorted with sadness. After all that went down today... and this is how it ends. Leon was about to begrudgingly lead Merlin to sit by a tree while they made camp but Merlin just muttered a few words. And went and sat down himself. Leon was about to say something but then just turned around and helped set up camp. 

Once they were done setting up camp they all sat unaware of what they should do. But then Arthur spoke," Merlin. I can't believe you. I can't believe you would betray me and become a sorcerer just like Morgana did." At this Merlin was about to reply but then Lancelot did for him," Oh shut up Arthur. Merlin, you should explain yourself to them so Arthur doesn't do anything like the idiot prat he is." Arthur was going to retaliate at Lancelot but Merlin cut him off. "I guess your right. Well this morning was fun wasn't it! Ah yes i'm not sure what happened yesterday with me fainting but i do know what happened today. But first let me explain the magic stuff. So I'm a warlock. I was born with magic. I had absolutely no choice in the matter. And I didn't know how to control it. So i had to study magic so that I wouldn't just be asleep and make things levitate. So ya." Merlin quieted down when he finished. He saw Lancelot motioning for him to continue. Merlin spoke once more,"I guess you can figure out what happened this morning." 

This time Percival asked Merlin to elaborate," I'm sorry Merlin but I don't think any of us really know what caused that." Merlin sighed before saying," So I get nightmares and daymares i guess. But I kind of am absolutely terrified of every single one of you...." All of the faces around him sunk. Yet Arthur's only got more confused. So he said," That's impossible." At that remark Merlin replied," I wish it was. Because then I could actually sleep instead of scream. Instead of seeing horrible images and scenes in my mind every second. DO you think I want to have nightmares of myself getting burned at the pyre or run through with your sword. Because I don't. SO this morning all of that happened because the dreams got really bad and I couldn't tell if you already knew about my magic and wanted to run me through. Heck I was expecting to open my eyes and find myself in a cell looking out at the courtyard where a pyre is being built. " He continued," But now I'm guessing that dreams really do come true and we'll arrive in Camelot just to start making preparation for the celebratory banquet after my burning flesh finally stops smoking. "

Arthur heard what his clumsy manservant was saying and couldn't even fathom the idea of having him dead. He could see Merlin holding back tears whenever he finished speaking. But then before Arthur could deny what Merlin was saying. Merlin started talking again. "You know to make it even worse you'd probably have me prepare the pyre myself. I mean I am servant aren't I. I could probably help the preparation right now." Saying nothing his eyes glowed gold and thick vines wrapped themselves around Merlin. The vines tied his wrists together and bound him tightly. All of the knights and even Arthur looked on in horror as Merlin continued to rant about how they would probably sign another treaty against magic at the banquet and how they'll go after his mother and how they'll scoff while he burns. 

Finally Lancelot broke from his daze of horror and sat down by Merlin and clamped his hand over Merlin's mouth to stop him from speaking. He then looked to Arthur and said," Do you see what being in Camelot has done to him? and think of all the others who have magic in this kingdom as well. They fear you. Merlin fears us. He can't sleep because of us. What happened this morning, that pain he was in... was because of us. And if you make any of those scenes come true Arthur you'll probably lose every single one of us knights."

Arthur's mouth was agape and he said," I-i would never order any such thing... Merlin you are my friend and practically family by now. Just because you have magic won't change that. I mean it might be hard for me and some people at the castle to accept it because we were raised with such hatred but I would never burn you at the the stake."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold once more and the vines uncurled from around him. He said," Well, thanks?"


	7. Agree?

They all were sitting around Merlin not really knowing what else to say for the umpteenth time during the day. So Gwaine broke the silence. "Hey, Merlin....could you turn water into ale....????" he said in a sly voice. Merlin not looking up said," Ya. Well I haven't really tried it so I'm not sure." Percival being curious asked," Could you show us some?" Merlin responded with "Magic?" and Percival nodded. So they all looked in Arthur's direction. He stubbornly said," Absolutely not. Magic is illegal and corrupting." Merlin's face fell and so did a few others. He then asked with despair lacing his voice," What are you going to do to me then?"

Arthur looked up at Merlin who was looking at the ground picking grass. He responded," You'll stop practicing it and there will be no problem. No one has to know." Merlin sighed," I can't just stop practicing magic Arthur..." And Arthur said," Why not?" So Merlin continued in a small voice," Because I may just be uh you know uhm well it's kinda hard to understand but you know what I mean? Right?" Arthur trying to understand the words that just came out of Merlin's mouth said," I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." So Merlin took in a deep breath before quickly spurting out a long line of words," I.am.magic.Like.I.am.actually.the.human embodiment.of.magic.I.can't.not.practice.it.because.I.am.it.So.it.causes.a.lot.of.problems.and there.are.so.many.times.when.I.have.to.use.it.so.I.don't.know.Well.ya." He said that all so quickly that most of the knights couldn't even comprehend most of it. But they got the gist. Arthur was stricken with differing opinions. Magic is terrible. Merlin is magic. Merlin has always appeared to be good. So he said," Well, then i don't know. I have no clue on how to fix this. Can you get rid of the magic?" 

Merlin was aghast at this proposition and angrily retorted," No! I can't get rid of it. Neither would I ever do something like that. Without magic I will die. Just poof. Oh where'd Merlin go? I don't know he just ceased to exist. And fix what? Me?! I'm here to help fix you! Literally my entire life had been dedicated for me that you'd return magic to the land. And the balance of the universe would restore. But here you are trying to fix magic!" 

Arthur's mouth was wide open after the outburst. So he resorted to the only idea he had left," I guess we can return to Camelot. Place a guard on you or put you in cell until I figure this out."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and rose appeared in his upward palm. "Does that look harmful to you? For all I know you would burn a person alive for simply producing it to someone they loved. At least your father would. And the apple never falls far from the tree does it?"

Merlin's mention of him being alike to his father upset Arthur greatly. So much that Arthur's first instinct was to draw his sword. Yet when Merlin saw this he also saw flashes of the horrible images and tears started to spill from his eyes. Despite his tearfulness his eyes flashed gold and a shield was formed around him. Arthur saw Merlin's tears and dropped the sword. He looked at his manservant with regret and concern but mostly guilt. He had almost made one of Merlin's terrible scenes come true. He then looked away from his hand and towards his men who were banging on the barrier trying to convince Merlin to let them in. And then he noticed that the tree trunk was expanding around Merlin's bubble. Yet Merlin's eyes were not gold from what Arthur could see. The very earth was protecting him. He then remembered something Gaisus had said about sorcerer shields and how to defeat them. 

He quickly told his men," Stop! You'll hurt Merlin with all that banging!" All of the sound ended almost instantly. Then Gwaine turned around with tears threatening to spill and angrily said to Arthur," You selfish prat! The second he stops concentrating on that barrier, he is going to have another episode because you want to take him to Camelot so you can shove him into a cell until you figure out what to do. You don't have to do anything. Except maybe try and change the laws for him and others. AND you pulled that god forsaken sword on him so now he won't come back to Camelot because he'll already know that you'll run him through on sight." After saying that Gwaine stalked towards the farthest outreaches of the camp they had made and didn't look back. 

The other knights went and sat down around the unlit fire pit after a few of them shot him glares, that could probably kill most men, towards him. Arthur look back down toward the spot where Merlin used to be seen. He then walked around the tree and saw that it was completely closed off. 

Arthur went toward the others and sat down with them around the unlit fire pit. After a long while of silence Elyan broke it by saying," Lance was right you know?" Arthur turned towards him with a look of confusion on his face that urged Elyan to continue," You know? That if you do any of those things to Merlin we probably would all leave. At least I can speak for myself on that one. You may say that you won't do any of that but pulling your sword back there might have proved you wrong." 

Arthur replied to Elyan by saying and addressing it to everyone," We won't have to worry about it anymore. He sealed himself up in that tree and if he doesn't come back out before noon tomorrow we'll leave without him."

All the knights around him stared at Arthur in shock. Would Arthur really leave Merlin in the middle of the woods after frightening Merlin enough that he'd seal himself inside of a tree? After a moment of letting what Arthur said sink in Lancelot piped up," That counts as one of the scenes from Merlin's mind. It's abandonment. That is practically you saying that you don't care if he comes back or not." 

Arthur let out a deep sigh before giving in to his knights," What would you all have me do then?" Immediately at least half of them started talking over each other. So they agreed to go one at a time. They compiled a nice yet complexly understated list of what the knights think that Arthur should do. It went like this. Talk to Merlin. Gain back Merlin's trust. Trust in Merlin. And let Merlin convince him that he isn't a traitor. 


	8. (Announcement not chapter)

This story is kind of good up until I lost motivation.

I know a lot of you like it and I will possibly be attempting another and better fanfiction that had similiar themes. But the only thing I had in mind when making this was

Merlin has anxiety and is scared of arthur.

Turns out me writing this is just not as good as I want it too be.

I will post the other chapters that I had written.   
They might not be edited that well but it's there.


	9. Talk?

The sat quietly around the unlit fire wait for either something to happen or dusk to settle in. Uninteresting enough, dusk settled in. They were about to go and fetch the flint and steel when the fire lit all on it's own. This had every eye turn towards the irregular formation at the bottom of a tree. Yet there was not a stir nor sound to be heard from it. So begrudgingly they all sat down around the fire. Then a beautiful horse made from fire starting galloping across the top of the flames. Every few minutes the fire display would change. 

Soon enough dinner was cooked, a watch list was set, and everyone laid there bedrolls down for the night before turning in to sleep. The first on watch was Arthur but Gwaine wouldn't let him be awake with Merlin alone even if Merlin was protected by thick tree bark. This arrangement gave way to one of them facing the opposite direction of the other allowing them to be able to see more directions at once. Gwaine was facing towards Merlin's tree and Arthur the opposite. Just maybe an hour before midnight Gwaine saw the tree start to slide open at the irregular bit containing Merlin. The opening of it was quiet and slow. Had he not been facing this way he never would have noticed. After a few minutes, Gwaine could now see Merlin with his knees to his chest and his head resting on his knees. Gwaine got up from his position a few yards away from Merlin and got closer to his friend. Gwaine's motion made a small amount of noise but was enough for Arthur to turn around and spot the opening in the tree. Arthur hurriedly and quietly went over to Gwaine. But when he was only a yard behind Gwaine he heard the other man say," Arthur you better leave him alone. He probably hasn't slept this well in ages and even from the looks of it he might be having motionless nightmares." Gwaine saying this caused Arthur to stray a yard or two behind Merlin and Gwaine. 

Gwaine's eyes studied the small raven haired boy for a long time before actually reaching out towards him. The second his hands were about an inch away from the tree, the air and even the tree itself tensed. It was as if the Earth had taken in a deep breath and was waiting. The usually boisterous personality spoke softly to nothing in particular,"I'm a friend and mean to harm to him." The earth let out it's breath and Gwaine waited a moment before actually brushing his hand against his friend's hands. Merlin unconsciously flinched but didn't wake. 

Gwaine had reassured himself that Merlin was fine at the moment but felt like the tree would soon close up again so he fetched a skin of water to put with the boy in case he didn't want to come out once he awakened. After Gwaine retracted his hand the tree silently slid shut once more and not a trace of the opening could be found. 

He returned back to his former watch position and Arthur came and sat next to him. They sat their in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Gwaine broke it. "Whatever you want to say just say it." Arthur opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again and said,"I don't want to hurt him..." And Gwaine said in a serious tone," You already have. Even before we knew he had magic we were hurting him. We hurt him every time we hurt magic. And he had to pretend to agree with us. Not being able to save magical creatures from us probably hurt him the most. And our reactions today hurt him even further." Arthur couldn't find any reply to that so instead he asked a question," What do i do now?" This question had Gwaine think and he studied the tree where Merlin slept and then studied Arthur's expression before answering," You don't have to do anything. But you should ask him what he thinks you should do. Ask him if now is the time to repeal the magic ban. Ask him about what he's been through. Try and understand what he must be feeling and if you can't do that then just trust him. Let him advise you. " Arthur nodded and they both went back to staring at the tree. Their expressions were unreadable.

The shifts switched and Arthur and Gwaine went to bed. In the morning they woke up to laughter and things flying through the air above them. Gwaine was the first to awaken. He got up and saw the tree slid open and Merlin still inside. But he was smiling. Distracted by this sight he almost got hit in the head with a branch that flew through the air towards Merlin. He turned around and saw the other knights all standing about 15 yards away with a bundle of sticks and rocks and what not bundled in their arms. He was extremely confused and not being one to wait around for an epiphany he asked what was going on. He got a chorus of replies from which he made out that the tree opened when Merlin woke up but there was a force field keeping him from leaving. So the predicament resorted in a game of tossing random objects at the barrier to try and break it but there was no avail. Soon the game ended and they all sat around Merlin chatting about different things and sometimes magic and sometimes just memories they have together. During their conversation a butterfly zooms right past the barrier as if it isn't even there and lands on Merlin's shoulder. They all stare in awe at the butterfly. One of the knights tries to pass the barrier again and so does Merlin but alas it still seems impenetrable. Startled by the attempts of breaking the barrier the butterfly goes off again. Leon speaks up," Oh I understand now. Wildlife and earthy things can pass through if they mean no harm and i guess humans cant either way?" They all agree that Leon's theory makes sense. Then Elyan asked,"Have you tried magic yet?" Merlin replied with a lie," I tried all the spells that would make sense here but none of them worked. The Earth is more powerful than me I guess." Merlin was lying because he hadn't tried anything until the knights woke up. Because honestly he didn't want the tree to stop protecting him. He didn't know if Arthur had cooled down yet or not and he wanted the safe haven if he hadn't.

They chattered on for a while more. Then Arthur began to stir. When he finally sat up and his eyes landed on the group around the tree, he got up and went over to them. Immediately fear sprang into Merlin. And this time it was noticeable. All of the knights turned around and instantly saw the cause. They could even feel Merlin's fear as the tree and air around them all tensed up just as it had done to Gwaine the night before. Arthur sensed it too because he backed up a step and held his hands up in surrender. He then spoke," Merlin, it's okay. I'm not going to try and hurt you but why the hell are you still in that tree?" 

Percival responded for Merlin," The tree won't let him get out to easily. It seems." Arthur nodded and sat with the group which was again situated in a semicircle. Despite the fact that Merlin was protected by a tree shield and a magical shield he still pressed himself against the inside of the tree away from the circle. Upon Arthur's arrival the group of knights and Merlin became tense and uncomfortable. It also became silent except from the natural sounds of the wood. It was Lancelot who broke the silence,"Alright. I don't know about everyone else but this whole awkward rivalry is getting old. Can you guys just figure something out. Agree. And move on?seriously Arthur all of us have accepted he has and is magic. So just get on with it."

Arthur looked from Lancelot to Merlin and found that Merlin was avoiding his gaze. So instead he just started conversing casually hoping to bring about something," Did you have any of those dream things again,Merlin?" Merlin looked up at Arthur, opened his mouth to say something but then just looked down again before shaking his head 'no'. Arthur tried again,"Did anyone in Camelot know before today?" Merlin nodded. Arthur asked," Who?" But Merlin shook his head again saying 'no'. Despite Merlin's silent protest, Lancelot told them that he had known since the day he had met Merlin. The King nodded at this. He knew that if any of the knights had known that they wouldn't have told him out of protection for Merlin. Arthur attempted another question that could not have a yes or no answer,"Why did you stay in Camelot." In response Merlin mumbled something like," Destiny can't be escaped." Arthur had had enough." Merlin. Will you please talk to me. I'm trying to understand and help somehow. And I'm doing the best I can. But this can't be a one-sided conversation." Merlin looks up and locks eyes with Arthur for the first time that day. Arthur can see the fear practically dripping from his manservant. He could almost see the cogs turning inside Merlin's brain as he tried to figure out their dilemma. Merlin then spoke," Before anything is decided about the f-fate of me or Camelot you should know more. Then you have all information to base the d-decision off of. There is someone you should meet. B-but don't be alarmed." All of knights were now intrigued. Then Merlin's eyes flashed gold and stayed brightly lit but nothing seemed to happen. Yet Merlin's eyes glassed over and he looked as if he was listening to someone they couldn't hear speak. Then Merlin let out a breath, his eyes returned to their normal colour. The tree then slowly retreated to it's normal shape and the barrier seemed to be gone. Merlin stood up. He clapped his hands together nervously before walking away from the group and saying," Well, follow me, I g-guess." All of the knights and Authur cautiously followed Merlin to the edge of a clearing. Merlin told them to stay hidden here until he called to them. Merlin then walked to the center of the clearing and began to roar with a deep guttural voice no one knew he even had. Soon they heard the sound of large wings flapping against the sky and the great dragon landed next to Merlin.

Merlin spoke to the dragon," Arthur has found out about my magic and I'm not sure what the outcome will be just yet. " The dragon replied," Ahh the fate of Albion is under way. You must make many important choices in the coming days. "

Merlin nodded before calling to the knights and Arthur. As they approached the Great Dragon said," I was wondering when you would allow them to come forward."

Arthur was the first of the present to speak,' I though you had died by my blade..." 

Merlin responded," I may have knocked you and the others out and commanded him to leave Camelot alone. But i also may have been the one to set him free. Sooo..."

The Great Dragon took the lapse in conversation to speak," The fate of Albion is changing. It is up to you Arthur Pendragon to make sure it is in peace. Do not hurt my young warlock for without him all of Camelot will fall."

At that the dragon flew away leaving the knights and Arthur in awe.Whilst they stared after the dragon Merlin said," S-so how about that talk?" 

They all returned to the camp and sat around the unlit fireplace. The moment they sat down Arthur looked up at Merlin and asked," What do you think I should do?"

Merlin took a deep breath and said," To be honest the kingdom isn't ready for the law to be repealed. But maybe we do the opposite of a bandage and just pull it back slowly and carefully. And until then I'll remain in the secret like I have been." 

All of the knights and Arthur agreed with that course of action but that didn't help mend the moat between Merlin and the others. So Arthur asked another question which had all of the knights looking towards Merlin for answer," Merlin. Please answer this honestly..." Merlin nodded and Arthur continued," Are you still afraid of us.' Arthur could see Merlin's hesitation before Merlin took a breath and replied," To be completely honest. Yes. I'm still absolutely terrified. I'm afraid that this a dream or that it is all some joke before you drag me into Camelot where a pyre is already built. Y-yes. I'm scared. I wish I wasn't but I am." Merlin ended speaking as he looked intently at the ground. The others were silent for a while after Merlin had finished speaking. 

Merlin looked up from the ground and asked with a slight shake to his voice " Do you want to see uhm magic? " at this point Merlin started to talk fast and stutter"I mean like you don't have to agree but it'd be kind of cool if i could finally do magic in front of you but if it makes you uncomfortable then really i won't if you don't want me to but it's just a suggestion and I know it is still illegal but i was just thinking that since we just kind of cleared things up but maybe we didn't? I'm not really sure at this point b-but ya." After Merlin's rapid question he locked eyes with Arthur once and then returned his gaze to the ground. Arthur was appalled at how stupid he had been to not notice his own manservant was afraid of him and still is. He quickly responded before Merlin felt the need to start talking again and he agreed," Sure. I mean we already know about your magic so it can't hurt us now." Merlin looked up at Arthur and around at the knights. Each one of them nodded encouragingly. Merlin spoke once more," What do you want to see?" None of the people in the circle around the unlit fire responded so Merlin decided for them," Why don't we just do something simple and then more complex."

The people around him waited for what he would be doing. They all then witnessed Merlin's eyes flash gold and about 24 rocks of different sizes ranging from pebble to a large stone levitated on top of Merlin's head. Then Merlin's eyes flashed gold once more and the rocks returned to their before positions. 

Arthur was staring intently at Merlin through this whole process. He was looking for even the most minuscule sign of evil intentions yet the only concerning emotion he could find was fear. While he was studying every inch of Merlin's face for clues he saw Merlin's eyes flash gold again and Merlin stretched out his palm and strawberries instantly appeared. 

Gwaine commented on the ability," Merlin! You have been able to make us actual food this whole time. That would have been way better than any stew. Although your stew is great." Gwaine then addressed Arthur," If there is any reason for Camelot to raise the magic ban than that right there is it." Gwaine's perspective on magic may have been not as serious as the others yet it never failed to make Merlin and the knights laugh and agree. Arthur nodded before responding," A fine reason indeed." Then they all looked at Merlin once more who looked like he was debating with himself in his mind. Leon spoke up," What's the most complex piece of magic you now?" Merlin hesitated before asking a question back," That depends on if you mean instinctive magic which I just can do. Or if you mean spells and potions and what not." Before Leon could answer Merlin's question, Merlin responded ahead of him," Instinctively, I have no idea how far my powers stretch. And spell wise, I am also not sure. But I can..." Merlin stopped speaking and his eyes flashed gold. In front of him a small patch of ground became muddy as if water had been poured on it. It then started to swirl around. After two swirls around it completely froze over. Solid. Merlin's eyes turned back to their normal color. He then said," Magic has an unfathomable amount of possibilities that most likely never end. So really I have no idea how far my powers stretch." Arthur and the knights stared at the small patch of ground that looked like a muddy whirlpool frozen in time. While they were all looking towards the patch of ground they didn't see Merlin's eyes flash gold once more. But they did see the patch of ground convert right back to as it was before with no differentiation to set it apart from the rest of the ground.

The group of people spoke a while longer about the plan for returning to Camelot and then an hour or two before noon they set off for a three hour ride to Camelot.


	10. Druid

The party returned to Camelot and to outsiders viewing the bunch, they would have never noticed the enormous change. Merlin resorted back to hiding his magic as Arthur slowly built the court up to his proposal of lowering the punishment for magic. 

A few weeks after the return from the forest and it was finally the day. The day where Arthur Pendragon would demand the court changes it's law on magic from punishable by death to punishable by whatever is required from what the person has done. If someone kills another person or plots against Camelot then the punishment would be larger yet if someone merely produces a rose from thin air to give to their significant other no one should blink an eye. 

Arthur was in no way prepared for this day. And he didn't have anyone to prepare him either. Merlin had been forced to flee a week back. A few of the old cranky councilmen had caught on to Merlin having magic and decided to take it into their hands to kill him. The council man decided to surprise Merlin from around a bend in the corridor and bind him with magic-restricting cuffs. 

____________________A week ago______________

Merlin was walking down the hallway carrying Arthur's newly washed clothes for the next day. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings and this is were he was at fault. He never saw the ambush coming,and he especially never saw it coming from the three oldest men of Arthur's council. He was just turning a bend in the corridor when he ran into one of the men straight on. This man was the youngest out of the three by a few years but those years gave him the most strength out of the three. The man pushed Merlin backward roughly and Merlin fell onto the floor still holding onto Arthur's clothes. When two others rushed at him he had half the mind the produce a spell to push them back. The men were thrown back a few feet but somehow caught themselves better than their age should have allowed them to. Of course Merlin hadn't used the strongest magic with the spell because accidentally killing any of the council members would certainly leave no room for getting off easily. Then the first man kicked Merlin in his side as he saw Merlin's eyes flash gold. This gave the other two men time to get closer. And before Merlin had time to retaliate a second time, one of the men shut the shackles around his wrists and he started to writhe in pain. After only a few seconds in the shackles the light faded to black and Merlin went unconscious still writhing on the ground. 

The men smiled at each other, proud of their accomplishment over the sorcerer. And they agreed that going to Arthur would be foolish as the king had been soft to sorcerers since returning from his last hunting trip. All of them were acquainted with Arthur's manservant on a level of some sort but felt no unease watching the young man convulse in pain beneath them. They had plans of their own to take him off to the forest where they would behead him quickly but all of it was put a stop to when one of Arthur's knights found them carrying Merlin's body throughout one of the back passages of the castle.

Percival had rounded a corner in the back passages of the castles and saw three older councilmen carrying Merlin between them down the hall towards Percival. His eyes widened and he ran toward the bunch quickly. When he got there the three men smiled up at Percival as if he would be proud of them for binding Merlin. One of them even started to speak," Sir Percival we have caught and cuffed a sorcerer." Apparently one of them quickly noticed Percival's horror filled face but that was to late as the knight carefully tore Merlin from between them. Hastely one of the men began to reply,"Yes it would be much better if you carried him to the dungeons for us." But Percival paid no attention to them and said," Where's the key!?" The youngest man produced a rusted key from his pocket and handed it to Percival. Then with nothing else between them Percival ran with the convulsing Merlin to Arthur's chambers and on the way passed a guard who Percival told to quickly bring Gaisus to Arthur's room. 

When Percival reached Arthur's chambers Merlin was deathly pale and still writhing. Percival didn't even knock as he entered. When Arthur turned around from the window he had been looking out of and saw Percival carrying Merlin,Arthur's eyes widened in fear. He quickly asked Percival what had happened but Percival responded," No time." Percival quickly laid Merlin on Arthur's bed and attempted to use the key to unlock the cuffs. The key was in such disrepair that it broke. In to three pieces to be exact. Whenever he tried to turn the key, it shattered. The bottom portion of the key was left in the lock hole. Percival locked eyes with Arthur and then they both went back to staring at Merlin's pale convulsing body. Percival then said," Gaisus should be on his way but we have no idea how much time that should take what do we do?" Arthur hesitated to think before responding," I'd say get another key but all of the keys to the magic restraining shackles were made differently so as to stop escape. " He then continued after a moment of silence," What happened?" And this time Percival told him," I rounded a corner in the back passages of the castles and saw three of the older councilman carrying Merlin through the halls. They must have found out about his magic and planned to take care of it themselves." 

At that moment Gaisus burst through the door. He was about to address the king but saw Merlin unconsciously convulsing on the bed and scurried over quickly. His eyes did a once over of his apprentice and immediately knew what was happening but wanted to clarify," I'm assuming these are magic cuffs?" Arthur and Percival both nodded. Gaisus's face sunk," If we don't get these off of him he'll be dead by morning. Where's the key?" Percival motioned towards the two pieces lying beside Merlin and the one piece stuck in the cuffs. Gaisus's face got paler," We have no chance of getting him out without the key unless we find a Druid camp or a dragon and only Merlin can summon Kilgharrah." Arthur now spoke," I was notified of a Druid camp a days ride from here and we'll need Leon to lead us." Percival responded," I will fetch Leon right away. Bring Merlin down to the courtyard and get the horses ready while you wait for me." Arthur and Gaisus nodded and then Percival ran out of the room to get Leon and Arthur picked up Merlin's shaking body and Gaisus followed him to the courtyard. They got many concerned and weird looks on the way but none of them noticed. By the time they got to the courtyard and started readying the horses with the help of a few servant the knights had arrived . The horses were ready in merely 6 minutes and the group set off leaving Gaisus watching them disappear into the distance. 

The men rode swiftly. Urging their horses as fast as they could go. They had only but 7ish hours to get Merlin to the druids who would hopefully be able to save him. They crested upon a final hill five and a half hours later. From there they could see the light of a campfire burning in the woods beneath them. At that point they switched Merlin from Arthur's horse to Gwaine's in an attempt to go faster. The second Merlin was secured onto the horse Gwaine shot off away from the group and down the hill. He disappeared into the forest mere minutes later. The rest of the knights who had come and Arthur followed quickly behind.

Gwaine pushed his horse too hard and it tripped over a large root. The horse whinied in pain and Gwaine would not push the horse any further. He continued with Merlin on foot. yet that was slow going. The horse limped behind him. After a half hour of walking , people rushed at him from behind trees. But he quickly found that these were not bandits but a pack of 4 druids who had sensed Merlin nearby. One of the druids spoke up before Gwaine attempted to draw his sword," We come as friends to aide Emrys and your animal. Allow us to take them to our camp." Gwaine eyed the druids nervously for a few seconds before agreeing. He knew that Merlin had little time left. Two of the druids took Merlin and swiftly disappeared into the foilage. The other two went over towards the limping horse and said healing spells to help. The horse still had a limp but would heal quickly and be able to ride again in a weeks time. They then walked with Gwaine towards their camp. When Gwaine, the horse, and the two druids arrived they could see that Arthur and the other knights had arrived first and were situated around a large fire . Merlin was nowhere in sight. Gwaine allowed the druids to tend to his horse and he went and sat by Arthur and the knights. The knights present were Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Lancelot, and of course Sir Gwaine himself. They were all sitting silently around the fire while the druids all went into another part of the camp where the knights had not been permitted to go forth. 

An hour later all but a few of the druids returned to the fire. An elder stood in the center of the circle and addressed the knights," We have been able to free Emrys, or as you call him Merlin, from the cuffs. Despite this Emrys is weak. He must stay with us in order to properly heal himself." Some of the knights and Arthur began to reject this idea but quieted down when one of the druid children, a little boy, ran up to them and said," Don't worry about Emrys. He is welcomed here and is powerful enough that we have no doubt he will recover. I give you my word as a knight... of this camp." The boy ended with a wide smile that reminded them all of Merlin so they smiled back at the boy who after that returned to sit next to an older woman. The druid elder smiled at the boy's words and then continued," We offer you our hospitality for the night, knights of Camelot, and we extend our welcoming to the Once and Future King Arthur Pendragon as well. " The elder then left the circle and the other druids began to disperse as well. The knights all looked at each other and then to Arthur. Lancelot spoke first," We should head back to Camelot. We need to inform Gaisus of Merlin's safety and we must return to our duties as well." Arthur then spoke," I agree. We shall leave behind a message for Merlin to inform him of when to return."

The King then set off on the task to locate an elder who could pass the message on to Merlin. He found the druid elder who had spoken earlier. He asked the druid if he would be willing to pass a message to Merlin. The elder agreed. The message was," Stay at this druid encampment either until one of the knights comes to bring you to Camelot or return on your own if the camp moves.~Arthur" The knights and Arthur left that night for the castle. 

The next morning Merlin woke up in a druid tent. He felt weak and as if his magic had been suppressed. Then he remembered. The councilmen. The cuffs. Then here he was. He started to attempt to get up but was to weak to do so. One of the druid elders came in at that moment saying," I felt that you were awake Emrys. My name is Aldvers. It is an honor to finally meet you." Merlin nodded respectfully and asked," How did I come to be here?" Aldvers explained," We sensed you in distress nearing our encampment. We sent out four druids to meet you. The druids found Sir Gwaine carrying you through the forest with his horse limping behind him. You were is magic-restricting shackles. They took you from Gwaine and quickly brought you here a few minutes before the once and future king and the other knights arrived. Sir Gwaine arrived soon after along with the other two druids who set forth upon the task of healing the horse. We had taken you into the large gathering tent where we freed you of the shackles and performed collective healing spells to quicken the process. Arthur Pendragon and the knights left before dawn this morning." Merlin processed what he had just been told and nodded once before asking another question," Did Arthur leave any sort of instructions for me?" Aldvers then recited the message. He next gave Merlin a poultice which was laced with a spell to help Merlin's magic return faster. After that he told Merlin to rest longer and then they would talk more.

When Merlin woke up later in the evening he felt better. Yet he was still weak and standing up almost made him pass out. Despite that he exited the tent provided for him and went to find Aldvers. While walking around the Druid camp, Aldvers found Merlin first. He offered Merlin a bowl of vegetables and rice which Merlin accepted gratefully. The two then went to sit outside of Aldvers' tent. Aldvers' informed Merlin of Druid traditions and how they worked. After that Aldvers asked Merlin to attempt magic. Merlin agreed and attempted a simple summoning of a strawberry. He could usually do this in is sleep because of the hard work he put into learning it after Freya passed. Yet because of the harm the shackles had done to him the strawberry was small,rotten, and deformed. It also caused a wave of fiery pain to shoot up from his hand and all the way up his arms. This pain resulted in Merlin dropping the strawberry the second it was formed. Aldvers nodded hopefully before saying," This is good. We were afraid you wouldn't be able to reach your magic. The pain should subside in a few days ,Emrys." Merlin rubbed his arms to ease the pain before muttering," I sure hope so."

__________________present time________________

Arthur was scared for the council meeting. And yet he was excited to be getting as close to revenge as he could get on the three oldest members. Seeing Merlin in that much pain on that night a week ago, gave Arthur chills just thinking about it. Merlin had been dying in front of his very eyes and the last memory he had of Merlin was of him deathly pale convulsing on a horse. He wouldn't see Merlin for another two weeks or even a month. Arthur couldn't risk having Merlin back in the castle as the laws were changing. He still felt guilty for having brought Merlin back to the castle after revealing his magic. Yet the past could not be changed so he tried his best to stray away from these thoughts. Instead he again went over his speech for the council. Gwen, Gaisus, and the knights all had looked over it. It would suffice. 

The speech was written in a way that would enhance the attention on the abuse of punishment. That way the council didn't even have to agree that magic was good. All they had to agree on was that they had over used penalties. After the law was agreed to be legally changed, the speech would bring up the obstacle of their allies all hating magic as well. They would contact their allies and let them remain in their ways yet would only stay allies if the other power decided to abide by Camelots rules when in the border and to not rule any judgments of magic over people who live in Camelot. The court would also contact their enemies that were made over the magic ban and attempt to make peace. At that point the council would be assigned their tasks and be dismissed. 

The council would begin at noon but before that he would conference with all present at the council who knew about Merlin. And now was that time.


	11. Council

All of the knights,Gwen, and Gaisus were present at the conference taking place . The three older councilmen who knew about Merlin were excluded. The conference was situated in a room similar to the throne room but smaller. It was usually used for meetings smaller than a council. Once everyone had gathered and was seated at the table, Arthur began," As I am sure most of you know we are here to speak of Merlin." He paused and saw most of the people present incline their head in acknowledgement. Therefore he continued," Merlin is currently safely hidden with a Druid encampment who is helping him to heal from the magic-restraining cuffs forced upon him by three of the older councilmen a week ago today." Arthur could see some expressions change to concern as those who didn't know what happened to Merlin were informed. He let those words linger for a short moment before he spoke on," The length of Merlin's remaining stay with the druids will be according to how the council & public react to the repeal of the ban... That amount of time could vary from another week to another month." Everyone around him nodded their understanding before Arthur went on," During this council today and until Merlin returns none of us gathered here shall speak of him in any relation to magic unless to address the predicament with the councilmen involved in Merlin taking leave from the castle." He paused for a moment before asking," Does anyone else have anything to add or a different subject they would like to touch on before the council?" The room was silent for three winks before Percival addressed Arthur," How shall we react towards retaliation against the repeal?" Arthur paused in thought for an instant before replying," We shall attempt to convince them otherwise, but anyone who persists against the repeal shall be removed from the court until they accept the statues the council adjourns with today." Percival nodded along with everyone else and the conference was dismissed.

The council gathered at noon in the throne room. Arthur was at the head of the table. He began his speech. And just after the opening line there were murmurings of disapproval but no one spoke up. Arthur explained how the repeal of the magic ban would work and after he finished that part of the speech, discussion was allowed. Instantly there was a chorus of angry comments. Yet the ones that rang louder above all the others were the remarks of 'Uthur would not be proud.' and the 'His servant enchanted him'. After the comments died down Arthur replied to these two voices in-particular, " I am not and will never rule as my father did. And we shall leave Merlin out of this discussion. Is that understood?' A quiet line of 'Yes's rang through the room. Now Arthur continued with the second half of his speech and spoke of their allies and enemies and how they were going to be treated from hence forth. This portion of the council was much calmer than the first and everyone agreed rather easily. As the council came to a close he gave everyone except the three eldest councilmen their orders and dismissed all but those three. One of the eldest spoke," Is this about last week, my lord?" And Arthur responded as he attempted to hide his fury from his voice," Indeed it is. Your collective decision to attack my manservant resulted in a major hindrance upon gathering this council. Even if you did not know of my plan for this council it was inappropriate for you to take the law into your own hand instead of coming to me." He paused for a moment to take a breath. This moment allowed one of the men to speak," Yes my lord. But he was just a sorcerer and he is only a servant. It wouldn't have mattered if the boy hadn't escaped." At that Arthur almost hurled his goblet at the man but he restrained himself and continued," If Merlin hadn't escaped he could have died. You would be responsible for one of the best servants at this castle and since you didn't know of my plan to repeal the ban you could have killed one of my closest friends." Two out of three of the men gasped before one of them said," My lord! You knew about his m-magic?!" Arthur nodded before ending his conversation with these men," From this moment forth you will speak nothing of this conversation. You shall not be expelled from this council but this is your only warning. Take anything else into your own hands instead of coming to me and you shall be removed from the council and half of your land shall be given away. Now leave my sight." All three of the men's eyes had widened but when their king finished speaking they hurried to leave for fear of their reputation. 

Arthur sat in the hall for a long while by himself before he stood and left in search of Gwaine. He had not assigned anything to Gwaine because whenever the moment should be clear he would tell the knight to go and would ride to the druid camp for Merlin. He found Gwaine holding an armful of scrolls in the library. He was helping Geoffrey, the scribe and librarian, to check who all of their allies were.When he saw Arthur he smiled and congratulated him on the council work today. When Geoffrey realized Arthur was present he bowed his head to the king, confirmed what he was doing was the right thing, and set back to work on the ally and enemy business. Gwaine set down the scrolls on a nearby table and walked with Arthur through the palace. It was a long while before Arthur asked," Do you think this will work?" In reply Gwaine shook his head before responding," I have no idea. To calculate you would have to ask Merlin. All that I can say is we better hope it will." Arthur nodded and the pair walked in silence once more.


	12. Reaction

It had been a week and a half since the ban on magic was repealed. So far there had been an amazing reaction in the public. That was less so in the court. In the court, older members look at him with distaste and he had been scolded a few times already from destroying what his father's life work had been. In the city, the embrace of magic was instantaneous. There had already been numerous shops opened to the people. Arthur and the court figured that these shops had existed before the repeal but now they were less illegal and private. You could walk into the marketplace and be offered enchantments and magic healing. Speaking of healing, Gaisus has already saved a score of people with the use of magic and spells. They had also witnessed the flock of new arrivals ranging from druids to just sorcerers who used to be in hiding. These newcomers had added a larger sense of trade to the marketplace. Despite all of these wonderful things, everyone was still being cautious . This was because of one of Uther's tactics in finding sorcerers. Uther would say that magic was now legal and wait a few weeks for everyone to emerge from hiding and then he would capture them and hold mass executions. Arthur and the knights tried to prove this theory wrong by supporting the new businesses that would arise and welcoming some of the new arrivals into the castle until they found a place to live. 

Merlin had not yet returned. It had been four and a half weeks. Arthur, the knights, and Gaisus especially wanted to send for him but Gaisus had requested that they allow Merlin time to spend with the Druids. Gaisus wanted Merlin to learn more of the prophesies. He wanted the Druids to teach Merlin in the way of magic. And in doing this Gaisus was wise. Although they hadn't seen Merlin for a long while they knew that when they did he would be changed in a sense. Merlin would return to them in a healthier condition. He would be wiser and more powerful than before. Perhaps the councilmen did bring harm to Merlin but they also aided magic in doing so. Yet since the repeal of the ban, Arthur had been struggling to make desicions. He didn't want to make any judgement on magic without Merlin's help. Even Gaius agreed that Merlin would make a greater adviser than himself.

It was funny actually how lost Arthur seemed with Merlin. None of the other servants worked as efficiently and none of them were comfortable enough to make banter with Arthur. After a two weeks of trying different servants, Arthur gave up and decided he could go without a servant until Merlin returned. Despite his resolve, Arthur was unsure if he wanted Merlin as a servant anymore. Ever since the Druids had called Merlin, Emrys. Arthur felt weird knowing how powerful Merlin was prophesied to be. He also needed Merlin present as a magical adviser to him and the court. He needed someone who could represent magic. And he needed someone he could trust. 

Arthur didn't want Merlin gone much longer. And yet he was thankful for the time without him. Because he could process all that occurred. He could figure out where he wanted Merlin to be present in the kingdom. He already knew that Merlin could be trusted and understood why his magic had been kept a secret. He figured that again it was best to allow Merlin to decide how he wanted to help. 

One Week.

That is the amount of time until which they would send for Merlin.

They didn't have to.

He returned all on his own.

Urgently.


	13. Forgotten Tales

Merlin returned to Camelot on Gwaine's horse, who had been healed and was now stronger than before. And despite the urgent terms of his return he was elated to see magic present in the marketplace. He spurred onward though,past the market straight to the Citadel. When he arrived, he dismounted the horse and went inside to find Arthur. Merlin walked through the halls and got a few strange and some excited looks at his return. He passed an off leading corridor and was suddenly wrapped in a hug. He got startled and almost made him and the person trip. He steadied himself before stepping away from the person and making eye contact with them. "Gwen!" He said excited. She then spoke," I'm so relieved you're back! Wait... why are you back? Did Arthur send for you already" Merlin's face went dark again as he remember why he had come back," No. But I do need to see him,now. Do you know where he is?" Gwen thought for a moment before replying," I think he was being instructed by Geoffrey exactly on how the new laws play out, but I'm not entirely sure." Merlin nodded,"Thank you. I promise we can catch up later." he then hurried off towards the archives/library/ Geoffrey's office. 

When Merlin made it to the archives he saw Arthur and Geoffrey speaking quietly by a large desk. They were huddled over a long piece of parchment with a signature, Merlin could only assume Arthur's, at the the bottom. Merlin quietly walked over to the pair and stood next to Geoffrey and glance over the parchment. Geoffrey had nopticed him and scooted over a tad bit but Arthur hadn't the slighest clue. For that reason, when Merlin started to say something in a lull of conversation, Arthur jumped backwards and tripped over a stack of books before falling with a flutter of papers around him. Merlin laughed and Geoffrey sighed before rolling up the parchment and going to work in the opposite side of the archives to allow Arthur and Merlin to speak. Once Merlin stopped laughing the pair just looked at each other for an absurd amount of time before Arthur realized he hadn't sent for Merlin." Did the Druid's move already? Why are you back?" Merlin responded," I wish that was the reason for my return but sadly I have returned under a more important piece." Arthur's face gathered lines of confusion as he asked," What do you mean, Merlin?" 

Merlin hesitated before gesturing that they leave the archive. Arthur nodded and led the way towards his chambers where the only people who might arrive unannounced would be Gwen or a few of the knights. When they had finished traversing the way to Arthur's chambers and finally stood in Arthur's room, neither of them sat down so Merlin said," With what I'm about to say, you might need to sit." Arthur curtly responded," If I'm to sit then you should as well." Merlin obligingly sat and Arthur did the same. After a few moments of silence Arthur spoke," Would you spill it already. Whatever it is, we are wasting time here." Merlin took a breathe before looking Arthur in the eyes and quietly saying, "Morgana was at the Druid camp." Arthur flared with anger as he processed what Merlin said but before he could respond, Merlin continued," But she wasn't evil anymore. Apparently she had run from Morgause to the Druids and the elders thought it would benefit her to forget what she had done and all the stuff that had happened up until before she went evil. So she still remembered me and I swear she's changed." It wasn't very long until Arthur asked," You said 'she was at the druids camp.' Where is she now?" Merlin withheld ," That is confidential..." Arthur retorted," C'mon Merlin. Where is she at? You can't be that blind to believe she is better now." Merlin scoffed," And you to believe that she couldn't be." There was a lull before Merlin insisted," I know she was terrible and tried to kill us both and Camelot way too many times but... she doesn't remember any of that. That has been completely wiped from her. She doesn't know what Morgause had done to her. And she has no clue of what she had done to us. Just give her a chance." Arthur searched Merlin's face and decided that he might as well get used to trusting Merlin, so he nodded. Merlin rose from the table," I'm going to talk to Gaisus and then I'm returning to Morgana. Don't follow me because I'll know. I promise you I'll take you to her when she's ready and I can trust you won't betray her past life into the open." With that said, Merlin left and went on his usual route to the physicians chambers where he found Gaisus looking through a book. When Gaisus looked up his eyes widened and he shot up to embrace his ward. Merlin informed Gaisus of the situation with Morgana and explained a small bit of his time with the druids. Merlin then grabbed a few things from his room and left the castle for the hills once more. 

Once he was out of the walls he quickly made his way back to a small cave hidden in the forest. Inside Morgana was sitting at a makeshift table anxiously awaiting Merlin's return. She heard him arrive and met him at the makeshift door. Merlin told her that he would soon bring Arthur to her. He then informed her," Morgana... I have withheld this from you up until know and I won't tell you everything but you should know that where you have forgotten there have been many instances where you didn't do right. And many people here will not react kindly to your returning presence. But you need to know this to prepare for those people. Arthur is hesitant to meet you but I'll keep him from doing anything stupid." Morgana looked into his eyes and replied," I wish someone would tell me what I have done. But I understand if ignorance is bliss in this occasion. Thank you for welcoming me, Merlin. You are the only person who I trust right now. You are more family to me than anyone else in this place. Thank you..." Merlin smiled softly and said," I'm glad you feel that way Morgana. I hope that everyone in Camelot can allow you a second chance to right the wrongs you don't even remember committing. Now we should sleep soon . It will be a long week ahead." They then collected a few herbs, made dinner, and went to sleep in their own bedrolls the druids had given to them.

In the druid camp, Aldvers had explained that Morgana was there and how she didn't remember anything. Merlin gave Morgana a chance and she proved she had changed. They grew close quickly and whenever Merlin wasn't learning new traditions you could find him with her. They were closer than a brother and sister would normally be and yet that is what they had become. There was no romance, only agape love for each other. It was unconditional and sudden. They took care of each other. They didn't allow any harm, no matter what form it took, to come upon the other. It was beautiful and those who witnessed it grow felt blessed to see such an amazing and healthy relationship take place. 


	14. 13

The next weeks passed quickly. Merlin didn't return to the castle and those who had seem him arrive claimed they didn't remember it. Thus occurred because Merlin wiped his return from them in a way similar to Morgana's. The spell would erase a certain memory but unlike Morgana's it would just be the chosen slice and not a period of time. Merlin hadn't returned to servitude. Instead he watched over Morgana and unbeknownst to anyone he tutored her.

He taught her magic in the arts of healing, defense, and other useful works. He refused to teach her offensive art. She only knew few attack magics, but those were instinctive. He hoped they would suffice if need be. Merlin couldn't cope with the idea of making her powerful again.If she happened to remember. Or if Morgause came searching... Would she revert back? If so he couldn't risk Morgana knowing how to use spells like that. 

Merlin also told Morgana of the progress made in Camelot. He told her of businesses that had opened and travelers that now flocked towards the citadel. Morgana was transfixed by the stories. She couldn't believe that a place once filled with hatred and mass execution could be doused in peace and full of acceptance. This very state of awe caused a problem. Morgana no longer wanted to wait. She figured that if magic was already accepted...she would be too. Oh, how very wrong she turned out to be. After being denied, by Merlin, to visit the citadel and marketplace, she took fate into her own hands. One night she drugged Merlin's water skin with a sleeping drought she concocted. He was out in minutes. Morgana wrapped her Druidic cloak around herself and pulled the hood over her head. She then made her way through the darkness towards the castle walls. However she didn't realize that Camelot still had a curfew and anyone out after that was subjected to a check-in. Thus forth, when she reached the main entrance, she was halted by three guards. 

"Being out after curfew subjects you to a check-in. Please remove your hood and state your presence." A guard in front of her said.

Morgana began to speak," I am merely visiting my friend within the castle."

Another guard said roughly," Remove your hood."

Abiding she pulled it back and the response was an audible gasp coming from two of the three men. The two of the guards stepped forward and seized her by the arms earning a protest from Morgana. They then led her silently to the dungeon.When they reached the destination, they brought her towards the far wall and cuffed her to chains attached to the wall. Morgana felt spikes of pain shoot up her arm and the guards left without a word. They left one man standing outside her cell. 

________________

Arthur looked up from a scroll he was writing on to knocking on his chamber door. "Come in," He stated. One of the guards who normally watches over the gate now stood before him with a look of urgency plastered on his face. The man began to speak," My lord, Morgana is back. She tried coming into the gates. She is in the dungeons as we speak." Arthur quickly dismissed the man and stalked towards the dungeons. He didn't find her in any of the forefront cells so he made his way towards the farthest one. It was meant for the worst of prisoners. When he arrived the first thing he saw was Morgana slumped on the ground with her hands above her head. He entered the cell and got cautiously closer. Despite his trust in Merlin... Arthur could never trust Morgana again. After a few steps he stood directly in front of her. She was unconscious and from this proximity he realized she was shaking. Arthur put the first down to tiredness and the second to the cold draft forever present this far down. He backed up until his back hit the opposite wall and he let himself slide down it into a sitting position. From there his mind took over and he sat there for over two hours merely pondering the situation. 

After his lengthy amount of thought and peripheral inspection of the girl he left the dungeons. He went back to his chambers and went back to work on the parchment. After completing the parchment and tried to get sleep but it wouldn't come. 

_____________________________skippity doodidly 2 1/2 daysies_____

With a resounding bang of doors hitting the wall, Merlin stormed into Arthur's chamber. Arthur looked up startled at Merlin. He couldn't tell what emotions were writtnen on Merlin's face but he knew none of them were good. 

"What did you do Arthur?! Where is she!" Merlin practically bellowed at him.

Arthur realized at that moment the problem and his face sunk.

"I didn't do anything . But I do know where she is."

_____Merlin's perspective___

Merlin followed Arthur all the way into the farthest reaches of the dungeons towards the furthest cell. His heart got heavier the farther they went. He shouldn't have brought her to Camelot. GOD he was such an idiot! When they reached the cell and he looked in at her he didn't know what to say. He merely entered with Arthur and started walking towards her. But when he was taking the last step towards her he keeled over as a sudden wave of energy hit him. He now knew why Morgana looked such a mess.

_____perspective keeps changing so just bear with me_____

When Merlin started to fall, Arthur caught him and helped him regain balance. But when Arthur looked at the expression of pain on Merlin's face he couldn't help but be concerned. And then Merlin spoke," Why would you do this Arthur. Can't you see what is happening to her because of it. How long?" Arthur's face contorted in confusion as he said," I don't know what your talking about, Merlin. She's only been here for two days. " Merlin looked Arthur right in the eyes and said," Uncuff her now. There is no reason." 

Arthur refused saying that he wouldn't release her until he could trust her. After Arthur had said that he could have sworn that Merlin tried to kill him with a glare before Merlin said," You won't be able to trust her unless you talk to her. And she is never going to wake up unless you take those godforsaken things off of her." 

Merlin saw how confused Arthur looked at that so he said," Arthur. I almost died because of cuffs like these. She might not die from them but if you keep them on then she won't wake up." Arthur's mouth formed an 'oh' as he finally figured out what Merlin meant and then his face scrunched up as he remembered what those things had done to his friend. Arthur instantly called to the guard outside the cell and told him to retrieve the key.

Merlin then moved forwards and sat in front of Morgana. He grabbed her hand in his and held onto it looking at her in concern. When the guard finally returned the same thing happened. The key broke. Just like it did with Merlin. So Merlin attempted to use magic on the cuffs. His eyes glowed gold and so did the shackles. At first it looked like it might be working but then Morgana simply started shaking violently . Merlin instantly stopped trying to open the cuffs and instead broke the chains off the wall with merely a look. He turned to Arthur and said," Pick her up and follow me. I know someone who can help."

They left the reaches of the town, getting many looks on the way, and made their way through the forest to a large open clearing. They took Morgana to the center of the clearing and laid her down. Merlin than used his dragon lord abilities to summon Kilgahhara. The great dragon soon arrived and looked curiously at the trio. Without a word spoken out loud the dragon scraped a singular claw across the shackles and they fell into dust. Morgana stopped shaking and the great dragon blew a pale yellow fire at her. Arthur surprised at the sight almost let out a yell but Merlin knew that Kilgahhara was helping to heal her. After the fire stopped spouting, the great dragon made prolonged eye contact with the warlock and tilted his heads once towards Arthur before leaving them.

After a mere minute of silence, Arthur and Merlin heard Morgana inhale loudly.Merlin spun around and sat by her side. Her eyes opened and searched frantically for a moment before finding Merlin's. She then sat up and embraced him tightly.

Arthur watched this happen as a confused feeling spread through him. He hadn't expected the two to share such a relationship.He hadn't expected to sense the trust they felt in each other.

Only after the two shared a few hushed words, did Morgana acknowledge the prince's presence. She looked towards him with a fearful and curious glint in her eyes and a long moment passed before Arthur took the initiative and spoke," I'm sorry for the treatment of you. Had I realized the sort of cuffs they were I would have tried to release you sooner." Morgana nodded and said," Don't feel guilt for it. The situation was mostly my fault for trying to see Camelot and the castle too soon." Merlin then addressed his fault as well," It was also mine as I should have taken you to the castle sooner so that we could address the issues we now face."

They forge a vague plan and start heading the way back to the citadel. When they reach the gates , the guards approach them. Arthur must tell them that Morgana is welcome again. The guards let them pass and the information is spread to more people as they continue. Eventually they make it into the castle. 

Arthur wants to call a meeting with all of the knights, Gwen, Gaisus and the council to talk about the situation but Merlin rejects the idea. Merlin tells Arthur that the meeting could wait till tomorrow as Morgana needed rest. Arthur begrudgingly listened. Merlin and Morgana bid farewell to Arthur for the time being and left for Morgana's old room. When they opened the door, the smell of dust drafted out. Morgana's room hadn't been changed or interacted with since her last betrayal. They stood in silence for a while as Morgana walked slowly around the room her finger tracing a trail through the dust. She picked up a few objects, one at a time, and studied them as if she was flipping through the pages of a history books or sorting through them like pieces of a time capsule. When Morgan finished her gazing she went to the window and pushed it open. The window emitted a high pitch whine as the hinges hadn't been moved in a long time. Morgana looked out the window towards the horizon. And soon her eyes drifted more downwards towards the courtyard and marketplace. As she stared outwards, she began to speak," Everything has changed here. Even the air is different. This room hasn't... it feels stale. As if the anger inside of me before had given it character..." There was a pause before Merlin gave a bit of insight," Well, maybe now all the room needs is love. It needs someone like you, Morgana. Someone who cares about others and believes strongly in what she thinks is right. You could even redecorate it. Make it match to who you have become." Morgana turned around and nodded before uttering a cleaning spell that removed the dust, swept the floors, changed the sheets and curtains, and made the room look as if someone had actually been there. Not as if the room had been abandoned.

In a sense it hadn't been. Merlin had always taken responsibility for what Morgana had become. He still felt ill whenever he thought of how he poisoned her. Therefore, he had returned to Morgana's room a few times. Trying in vain to remember her as she was before. Trying to think of what the future might have held if he had told her of his magic. Now the room was occupied once more by the loving Morgana that Merlin thought was lost. Merlin bid Morgana 'goodnight' and went to his chambers in the physicians room. For once his dreams were different. They weren't of him being renounced and burned. But Morgana. He dreamed of her being killed by Arthur's blade. He dreamed of Arthur holding Merlin back as she screamed for help. But worst of all he dreamed of her turning on him and telling him that she had never forgotten what he had done. That what she had become was his fault. That Camelot's fall would be by his hand. Needless to say his sleep was not a refreshing one.

_________________

The next day was crucial. Merlin and Arthur had to convince the people within the castle that Morgana wasn't evil this time. That she wasn't double crossing them. They called the council an hour after midday. The knights, council, Gwen,Gaisus and the head servants were there. Merlin stood by Arthur's side as Arthur explained the situation. Merlin offered his faith in Morgana whenever the people present refused to trust her. And soon they agreed. Well everyone besides the council. They agreed because even if they didn't trust Morgana. They trusted Merlin. And Merlin's ultimate feelings about whether a person is to be trusted or not was usually right. The council had a different reason for agreeing. They agreed because they believed that powerful magic had corrupted Morgana. And they also believed that she no longer was powerful, but a measly sorcerer. Merlin wasn't surprised at the uneasy energy that filled the council room after everyone dispersed. With a small smile aimed at Arthur, Merlin left the room in search of Morgana who he knew would be in her room.

When he arrived he knocked lightly on the door and heard her call from the inside that he could come in.


	15. Extra announcements not chapter

Feel free to use any of the concepts in this story as long you don't take the actual story

(If you really want to write this plot then message me and we can talk about it)

But I really want to see more magical restraints fanfiction where it is like painful 

Also Merlin running away is great

Please use these concepts or any others that you like

Also this is the end of this story specifically until further notice.

But stick around my profile if you want to see more Merlin stories like this. But better and with similar concepts.

Maybe minus the him having a severe mental illness.  
But Idk yet.

And that's all.  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
